1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus that compresses a component to a transparent substrate on which a component is placed with a photocurable resin interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component mounting apparatus for compressing components such as ICs to a substrate, which is made of a transparent material such as glass, with a photocurable resin interposed therebetween has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-5-206210). The component mounting apparatus includes a receiving unit that receives a lower position of the component provided on the substrate, pressing unit for pressing the component against the substrate that is received by the receiving unit, and light irradiation means for curing the photocurable resin by irradiating the photocurable resin with light. A portion of the receiving unit, which comes into contact with the substrate, is formed of a transparent member such as glass. A notch is formed on a base member, which supports the transparent member, and the light irradiation unit is disposed at a position below the pressing unit (that is, on an axis corresponding to a direction in which the component is pressed by the pressing unit). In this structure, the light irradiation unit has an optical axis directed to an upper side and irradiates the photocurable resin, which is in a state in which the component is pressed against the substrate by the pressing unit, with light. Accordingly, light reaches the photocurable resin through the transparent member of the receiving unit and the substrate, so that the photocurable resin is cured.